


Secrets hidden behind swords

by SassyBeanQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But thats just how i'd see them being in this au, F/F, F/M, Guard Ladbybug, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, I dont have a beta, Multi, Not much tho, Original Character(s), Other, Prince Adrien Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Some characters are kinda OOC, Some fighting, Thief Chat Noir, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBeanQueen/pseuds/SassyBeanQueen
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a beloved Princess, who is perfect in evryone's eyes. Smiles at everyone, stands tall, and helps her people in anyway she can. But when she is able to slip out of the public's veiw, she becomes Ladybug. The best guard the palace has ever had, though nobody knows who she is or where she came from.Chat Noir is the best theif in the entire land, and everybody knows his name. They don't know what he looks like, for he comes in the night, and no idea what he does with the things he steals.But Chat Noir has a secret, one he prays no one ever finds out.Because if it got out that the missing and presumed dead Prince  Adrien was actually Chat Noir, well, he wouldn't want to stay around to witness the hell that would come from that.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! SO this is my first (serious) MLB fanfic, and I hope you really like it! I also really hope nobody's done this before lol.
> 
> BUt anyways I will try my best to write this for all of you!!

Sunlight streamed into an open window, carressing the soft cheeks of a sleeping princess. Millions of freckles danced across her skin, eyelashes fluttering as blue bell eyes opened in pure annoyance. Drool dripping from the corner of plump pink lips drawn up in a frown was hastily wiped away as the disgruntled princess sat up.

"Ah, finally awake, your majesty?" A quiet voice spoke by the large open wind ow with a low chuckle. "Any longer and you ?  
>would have missed breakfast with the highnesses."

The princess just grunted in response and turned over, pulling the covers over her head.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you, your highness?"

Another grunt and more shifting.

"Well, I guess I'll tell the kitchen to throw away all the sweets-"

"I'm up! I'm up Juleka!!" the princess cried out, quickly stumbling out of bed. She wouldn't miss the sweets the kitchen staff made for the world. Ever.

Juleka, Marinette's lady-in-waiting for many years now, sighed deeply and shook her head fondly. "Of course, sweets are tthe only things that could ever get you out of bed, huh?" 

Marinette huffed as she ran her fingers through her wild midnight blue hair, staring at one of her best friends. "It's the only thing worth getting up for, Jul." she sighed, spinning around and stomping over to her large wardrobe that was overfilled with obnoxiously frilled dresses. And like every morning, she pulled out her favorite simple light pink dress, adorned with black lace detailing. She almost never wore anything else because all the other dresses were too much. They had too many decorations and looked oh so very tacky, and over all was just very comfortable. But this dress was so very comfortable, ending at her ankles while the sleeves were long and light. the dress was made out of several layers of chiffon, with a pure white bodice underneath that was nearly invisible.

"Will you ever where a different dress?" Juleka inquired, already knowing the answer as she took the dress from the princess, who had begun to strip out of her nightgown.

"Quite frankly, no. Not unless I get another dress as simple and as cute as this."

"Maybe we'll take a trip to the tailor's tomorrow."

"Maybe." she hummed, stepping out of her nightgown and pushing it to the side with her bare foot.

Juleka laughed as the princess yawned loudly, throwing her hands over her head. "sometimes I wonder how you ended up so 'unladylike', as your mother puts it." the raven haired female muttered, slipping the chiffon dress over Marinette's arms and shoulders, and gingerly pulling it down over her torso. 

"I blame Papa." the princess joked, grunting as Juleka pulled and laced up the back of her dress. "I also blame Alya, she's probably the most at fault for my behavior." 

"Perhaps you are right, miss. I mean you do love to sneak off with her into town, which I really wish you wouldn't." 

"I know! I know! It could be dangerous." her shoulders slumped as she sat down on her bed, pouting and crossing her arms. ""But its so boring here! it's the same thing over and over and over again! And I want to be someplace where I'm not being judged for every little thing I do."

"I know, Mari, I know." the ravenette knew how much her princess hated bein g couped up in the palace all day, and how she hated having to act like a puppet all day. And it hurt her to see her princess so upset or so lonely. 

"hey..." Juleka began, clearing her throat as she sat behind her, grabbing her brush off of the table beside her bed. " How about we sneak out today? Your parents are in a very important meeting all day and will not need you to attend, so they'll never notice." she paused, concentrated on undoing a knot in the princess's hair. " As long as we're not caught that is."

"Really?!" Marinette jumped up in exicement, only to promptly sit back down with a yelp when her hair was pulled by the brush previously going through her hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to stand up while I'm brushing your hair?"

"To many times..." the princess muttered, now sitting still for Juleka to brush her hair.

"So, judging by your reaction, it's a yes to going out today?" 

"Duh." 

Juleka chuckled in response, now swiftly braiding her hair and twisting it into a bun. "There we go, all done, miss." 

"Thank you, Juleka." the princess smiled at her friend, before standing up and heading over to her mirror. She gingerly moved some of her bangs around, humming as she placed a small, golden locket around her neck.

"But yes, please. I will lose my mind doing absolutely nothing today. Pluuuusss," she whirled around, a smirk resting on her pink lips, "You can go see your girlfriend again~" 

"Miss!! It's not like that!" 

"your red face says otherwise, my dear friend~"

"Oh! You are such a tease miss!" 

Juleka's face was indeed a deep red from the teasing. The 'girlfriend' was Rose, a beautiful maiden who ran the best flower shop in all the kingdoms whom Juleka just loved to visit. She had been crushing over her for many, many years now, and had yet to try and make a move. But of course, her Princess is always trying to push her to take that step, and is always encouraging her.

"I'll stop being a tease once you-"

"I'll try again today!" Juleka shouted in determination, pumping her fist into the air as she hopped of the bed. "I'll buy her-" she stopped as she thought, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Nevermind.." the ravenette sighed, shoulders sagging as she realised she couldnt a Ford anything. After all it was the end of the month and she had already sent most of her money back home for her brother, who had fallen ill.

Marinette placed her hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly. "It's okay, I'll pay for anything, Jul." 

"But-"

"No buts." Marinette said firmly, gently cupping her friends hands in her own, "Let me do this for you, okay? you've done so much for me, and you deserve your own happiness, Jul."

Juleka knew she couldn't argue with her princess, because she knew just how stubborn she can be to get what she wants. "Okay." she grinned, lifting up their hands to place a kiss on the back of hers. 

"Thank you, Mari." 

"Don't mention it. Now, why don't we go get ready for the day? we'll have to leave before noon so we can grab the best gift for Rose." Marinette placed a kiss on her hand in return, before pulling away and moving back to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of comfortable pink flats and slipping them on. 

"Hopefully we can stop by the tailor's too, so we can get you another dress."

"That would be great. I've been wanting something blue for awhile now."

Marinette paused as she stared at Juleka through the mirror. "Do you....do you think we could visit Luka as well?" She asked uncertainly, twisting the golden locket that lay against her chest. "I...I miss him."

"I know you do...but the doctor said it's still too dangerous to be near him..."

The princess nodded in a sad understanding, shoulders slumping as she moved towards the door. "I do dearly miss him waking me up...playing a new song he learnt on one of his many instruments." She recalled the memories fondly, a sad smile resting upon her lips. "I miss dancing with him in the garden...I miss..."

Her lips began to tremble and her voice wavered, but she refused to cry. Crying wouldn't heal him after all.

Juleka's heart broke at seeing her cry and she embraced her princess from behind hugging her tightly. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and she hugged tighter.

"I miss him too..." 

Neither of them said anything for several minutes, both of them indulging themselves in each others shared pain, both steeling themselves for the day ahead of him.

Juleka was the first to break the silence.

"He wrote to me recently. He's gotten better enough to sit up on his own and write now." She slowly pulled away from the princess, a small smile on his lips. "He says he's been working on a new song for you. One he swears will make you fall for him."

Marinette couldnt help but laugh, a small tear running down her rosy cheeks. "That's just like Luka, isn't it?" She turned her head to look at Juleka, smiling widely. "That means he'll be better in no time." 

Juleka nodded in hopeful agreement. "Yeah. He will be."

Both females were hoping and praying with all their heart that the male they both loved so dearly would be better again. Both wanted to go and visit him, but couldnt risk the princess's health. 

But one day, they prayed, one day they would all be dancing in the garden again, just like when they were kids.

One day.


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Marinette sneak out, and have some conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this is very short!! I won't be able to properly sit down and write till the weekend, but I wanted to at least get something out.
> 
> I also apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I also sorta rushed through this, and I don't have a beta reader.

The halls were quiet, the only sounds being the slow, soft thuds of the guards pacing around on their patrol routes. Marinette peaked from around the corner, dressed down into a pair of simple civilian clothing she stashed under her bed for times like these. A deep red cloak covered her figure and shadowed her face. Juleka stood beside her, dressed in a beautiful and simple dark purple summer dress, gifted to her by the princess. Her hair had been braided and styled with flowers, which the princess had insisted on.

Marinette waited until the guard had left the hallway, silently motioning her friend forward towards her favourite secret passageway, hidden behind a large, heavy family tree rug hung up on the wall. She glanced around them as she lifted up the rug, waiting as Juleka went through before going into the passageway herself. If both of the girls, who were both fairly small, had been a few inches taller, they would have never fit into the small, narrow passageway that led directly into the back of the garden. 

Juleka winced as she felt a cobweb brush against her arm, her hand jolting away from the rough wall. “How did you find this place?” she whispered in a hushed voice, glancing back at her princess. Which was absolutely pointless due to it being pitch black and she couldn’t see anything.

“Well…” Marinette paused as she reached forward, wrapping her hand around her friends waist to stop her when she heard footsteps on the other side of the wall. Both girls stayed quite, trying to muffle their breathing. 

Juleka was the first to break the silence after the footsteps had faded, placing a gentle hand against the one around her waist. “So, how did you discover this?” she inquired, tilting her head back against the princess’s shoulder. Her touch isn’t an unfamiliar one. She had often comforted with the princess, wrestled, dressed, and even bathed her. And the princess was also very affectionate, and loved to hug Juleka every time they were together. At this point in her life, the younger girl’s touch was comforting, like home. 

“Remember when we were younger? And Chloe came to visit for a whole month?”

The ravennette nodded, understanding dawning over her. “So that’s where you went almost everyday?”

“Yeah. It leads to a secret little garden room, which also has another passageway leading right outside the castle gates.”

“Isn’t that ...dangerous? Couldn’t someone sneak in that way?”

“No. You cannot open the door from the outside. Believe me I’ve tried. You can’t even see a door, it blends in perfectly. No gaps or anything.” 

Juleka hummed in thought, taking a slow careful step forward. “Are there any other secret passages that you know?” 

Marinette took a step forward, her hand still wrapped around Juleka’s waist. She had to think for a few moments, leaning forward to lay her head on the ravenette’s shoulder. “Only two others. One’s in my room actually, it leads down to the kitchen.

Juleka couldn’t help but grin widely. “Is that why there’s always food mysteriously going missing in the middle of the night?”

Marinette huffed out a quiet laugh, lightly pinching her side. A satisfied smirk spread across her lips as she heard the older female yelp, the smirk growing wider as Juleka lightly slapped her arm, still coiled around her waist.

“So, where’s the other one?”

“Ah...well, it’s one that leads to the guards’ training area and the weapon room.”

“Please tell me you don’t go down there, Mari.” 

“I don’t...very often. It’s usually just to Alya when she’s not positioned right outside my door.” Marinette admitted with a shrug. “And to see Nino of course.” Of course, that was only partially the truth. No one knew that she constantly snuck off, pretending to be the best guard in all of the kingdom, Ladybug. No one knew who she was, of course besides Tikki, and she’d prefer to keep it that way.

“Ah, Nino? Does he still have that crush on you?”Juleka asked with a sly smirk, laughing when the princess began spluttering and tripped forward. 

“Wha… what?!” she stammered out, her face blossoming into a deep red. “He! He’s never had a crush on me! He said he likes Alya!”

“I mean, no he does yeah. But when he first said that he was actually trying to confess to you, but instead chickened out and blurted her name out.”

Marinette paused hearing that, her mind wheeling. Nino? One of her only friends she’s ever had, used to have a crush on her? ‘I wish I had known…’ she thought with a pout. She feels bad now, never noticing how the male had felt. But even if she did return his feelings… well … it would never work out, for their classes were different. She was of royalty, meant to find a King to rule her Kingdom, and to produce the next heir and heiress. And Nino… Nino was the stable boy, who was currently training to be a guard with Alya during their spare hours. And she was so, so ,so proud of her best friend. But still, it saddened her to think of all the pain he must have gone through.  
Marinette startled as her cheeks were cupped by warm, comforting hands, and she looked into warm brown, red tinted eyes. She relaxed as Juleka squished her cheeks, smiling widely. She was happy to see both her eyes again, since the girl always kept one covered to ‘hide behind’ as the girl stated. But Marinette refused to let her leave without being able to showcase both of her gorgeous eyes. She relaxed as she looked into her eyes, before she shut them, leaning her forehead against the others silently.

And Juleka knew exactly what had been running through Marinette’s mind. She knew the exact thoughts she was thinking, and she refused to let her friend beat herself up over it.

 

“It’s not your fault, okay? He’s fine now, he’s over it. He was never hurt, okay?” she whispered softly, furrowing her eyebrows as she squished her cheeks harder. “You never did anything wrong.”

Marinette let out a wet chuckle,opening her eyes to look up at her friend. “Thank you, Jul.” she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before slowly removing herself. 

She took a deep breath to steady herself and to clear her mind, before smiling widely. 

“Now, Let’s finish sneaking out, yeah?”

Juleka laughed softly, shaking her head fondly. “Yeah, yeah.” she rolled her eyes as she turned back around, excitement rebuilding in both the girls.

Neither of them had left the castle in nearly 3 months, and they were excited to finally step off castle grounds and into the beautiful town and the colorful market. They couldn’t wait to breathe fresh air, to get away from expectations, and to feel like normal young women, like the others in town. 

And of course Juleka was nervous about seeing a particular beautiful florist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry my inner Juleka/Marinette and Nino/Marinette shipper came out lol. I think I might do a few rare pair one shots or something.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, just announcement.

Hey guys. Im so sorry that I havent updated this yet. I have two different chapters almost completely finished (a lot better than the last two) but I will not be updating this for awhile.

This morning I found my baby kitten, Arthas, dead after he had gone missing all day yesterday.

We do not know what has happened or why he died.

So I am going to take a while to clean my house and wipe everything clean, and get my other cat checked out to see if she is sick or got sick from the kitten.

I will also be trying to recover from this, as he meant a lit to me and my mother.

We firmly believed that he was a reincarnation of my first cat, whom has been dubbed as my protector and my mothers familar.

He did everything Ozzy used to.

He loved watermelon (he liked to lick them) he curled up in the exact spots the old man did and acted just like him.

They even had the same meows.

We lost ozzy, along with my Mogwai (a female cat), and our german Shephard, Anubis is a house fire, along with my moms ex's cat.

We were told that the two cats died peacefully in their sleep, and that Anubis saved her ex's life so he died a hero.

Mogwai had survived and she was sent to live with the exs parents until we had gotten a house, but she had run away.

Ozzy was born around the same time I was, so we were very close. He had always slept beside me in my crib and on my mother's chest. And he helped both of us through years and years of abuse. 

So it made us so happy when it felt like he returned back to us, in the form of a beautiful black cat with grey tabby stripes.

Recently it was the anniversary of my cat Takashi (Taka), whom we had to put down because of he was unknowningly born with FIV's and we found out too late. (We got him feom a firehouse worker)

So i haven't been feeling the best. That cat was my best friend and helped me through all the harrassment I had gone through during school and had kept me from dying several times.

So it destroyed me this morning to find Arthas, the one I was starting to lean on to help cooe with everything in my life, my new family member, my own child dead on the stairs after he had gone missing.

I don't know how long it will take me to recover.

I cannot eat or sleep right now.

I do not have the motivation to do anything.

I have been lying in bed crying since the early hours of this morning.

I apologize in advance, but i wanted to let you all know that this will be awhile. Idk how long it will take before I'll be okay enough to do anything again, but please be patient.

I will delete this when I upload the new chapters.

Until then, I hope you all have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little bit rushed!! I wrote it really quickly bc I wanted to publish something right away before I lost the motivation lol
> 
> Also!! I know all the characters are very ooc!! But I feel like Juleka would act like this with Mari in private.
> 
> Also Juleka, Marinette, and Luka are childhood best friends and Luka's in love with her.


End file.
